


You Figured It Was the Way She Moved

by Annibellee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Kind of Slow Build?, Romance, oh yeah Dave is mentioned once, two nervous nerds get it together and bang, vague sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibellee/pseuds/Annibellee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was her confidence. It might have been that she was mysterious. </p><p>It was intriguing, watching her go about her nights. All you really knew is that you wanted to be part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Figured It Was the Way She Moved

     You figured it was the way she moved.

     Her eyes were never open as she danced, having placed incredible faith in her balance. She somehow never fell, even as she had become intoxicated within the ocean of people on the dance floor. Her hips were practically perpetual in movement. Her jaw was always slightly slack, and every other bit of body language she displayed proved that this was absolutely her element.

     Maybe it was her confidence.

     She sauntered up to anyone she felt like, offering a dance. Her head held full mast and her chest inflated. She was graceful and proud, each click of her heels on the floor resonated throughout the club it seemed, despite all the noise. She captured the look of anyone she passed and no one seemed to be able to turn her down.

     It might have been that she was mysterious.

     No one knew more than her name, not even regulars like you. Of course, she'd never asked you to dance, but it's mostly because you were usually in company. She only asked those who were alone to dance, but she wouldn't turn down an offer from someone else. She was unselfish and watched the people drift from her. It was rumored that if you tried to have a conversation past introductions she'd smile like she had a secret(you supposed she did), shake her head as though she were chastising you for being so silly (you supposed she was). She'd then close her eyes, and go back to dancing. Or she'd drift away to claim another drink. She always left the club alone, no matter who she'd been in close proximity with moments before.

     It was intriguing, watching her go about her nights.

     Saturdays became less of a night out and more of a night of study, but you didn't mind. It was your own project. You made note of her when she came in and when she left, sometimes you'd notice her in between, dancing or downing something to loosen herself up. Your friends you dragged along usually pressured you to assert.

     "You never have a problem with waltzing up to people, what's different?" Aradia prompted, taking a swig of her whiskey. You'd always just shrug, but the truth was that she intimidated you. She was so in control, even in circumstances that most wouldn't be. 

     Aradia drifted to the bar and it happened. You watched her approach, not sure if it was you her sights were actually on. You looked around to see if there was anyone else who she could be targeting, but when she stopped in front of you a soft laugh escaped her lips in amusement at you.

     "Yes, you," she affirmed, stopping in front of you, cocking her hip. She brushed a stray hair boldly from your face, giving you a look you couldn't quite place. "I'm Rose. Would you care to dance?" The words flowed so smoothly from her lips.

     "Kanaya," you responded dumbly, "yes, that would be lovely."

     There's a fire in her eyes then as she grabs your hand and half drags you to the center of the room. The strobes illuminated her platinum hair as she set herself up with the beat. The smell of lavender was almost overbearing as she pressed herself to you, one hand ghosting over your hip to keep steady. You could hear her hum softly with the song, but otherwise it was all the same as you had seen. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. She was breathtaking. You longed to steal it back from her.

     In a blink she'd opened her eyes and flashed you a sly smile, and you'd returned the gesture. She turned her back to you and used you as a pole almost, sliding down as she held your hand then hopping back up and turning to you with a small giggle. You let yourself laugh too, enraptured. Your dancing was far less raunchy, and you couldn't help but be shy, but she was patient. She danced in her way enough for the both of you until you were comfortable.

     She pulled you aside and grabbed some shots from the bar. She handed you one and clinked her small class to yours and you both downed the liquid, you unsure of what it even was. She got one more set and you both drank, then she unexpectedly pulled you back to the floor. You'd hardly spoken to each other the whole time, other than to maybe crack a joke or two, but she didn't leave you for the rest of the night. 

     Aradia caught your eye early on and smiled, sending you a thumbs up, then she was gone. You received a text shortly after informing you of her departure, and to have a good night with an emote that winked. By the end of it you were tired. How could someone dance so much, tirelessly? She was able to sense your fatigue. 

    "Good night darling, and thank you for such a lovely time," you kissed Rose's cheek and she smiled. It was less guarded, softer.

    "Good night Kanaya,".

     You went your separate ways.

     The next week you were hopeful, but not expecting.  You went about your usual, but then she came up to you again. You were surprised to say the least.

     "What is it about you?" She asked in an almost whisper, stretching her hand out for you to take it, her eyes conveying her own confusion more than she probably thought she could. You do, and you spend the night the similar to the last, dancing without a care. You ended up getting yourself so drunk that you actually wake up with a hangover for the first time since you were nineteen. You vaguely wonder when the tab was paid.

     More than often you find yourself dancing with Rose. Sometimes you don't dance at all, and you chat over drinks. You don't learn much still. It amazed you that one person could say so much, yet say nothing at all. It was as if her words were buffers, and everything you could learn came from her eyes; how they lit up when certain songs played in the club, they narrowed when she saw someone sitting alone and she always temporarily excused herself to dance with them. Since she spoke nothing about her, you decided to keep the same level of quiet about yourself. It was a close feeling to a game.

     In the third month of you dancing with her she finally tells you something.

     "I like that band," she nods her head at your shirt as she appeared before you. You almost leaped for joy.

     "They're my favorite," you traded, and that was all. Her company still gave you butterflies as you danced the night away.

     In the middle of the fourth month that you'd known her, she walked to greet you with clouded eyes.

     "Let's get out of here," she urged, grabbing your hand and tugging you out of the the small humid building. The night air was cool on your skin, and on hers from the way she shivered. You didn't ask where you were going, knowing she didn't appreciate prodding. You stopped in the middle of the alleyway that led out of the club and gave her your sweater. She tried to protest but you only shook your head.

     "I'm fine," you promised. She then led you to an apartment building, and you suddenly could understand why she had looked so nervous.

     She coaxed you upstairs without a word, unlocking a door with a number that you didn't look at. She walked in and you drifted after her, looking around at her small apartment. The walls were white, but it seemed like there was a pink hue somewhere within, and it didn't surprise you. It was classy; the furniture was black and white. Her coffee table was a dark granite. Her space was kept, sparkly almost, everything looked so presentable. You wondered if this was planned.

     "Have a seat if you'd like," she motioned to her couch. "I, uh, I hope this does not make you uncomfortable that I brought you here without telling you where we were going..." Rose apologized, looking bashful for the first time you've ever seen, leaning against her kitchen counter and looking at the floor. It makes you contemplate if the way she walked outside these walls was all just a persona. Somehow you doubt you would be surprised, you think to yourself as you sit.

     "I do not mind at all. Would you care to explain why we are here?" You soothed her, this was actually quite a treat for you. Your trip here answered much, but only subtly.

     Rose turned her head to look at you. She opened her mouth and closed it again, then grabbed herself a bottle of water and sipped from it. You made note, not shocked that she wasn't one to drink from the tap. There was silence for a few minutes, and you observed her patiently as she lightly rapped her nails on her counter top. She set her bottle down finally, reapplying the lid, then padded slowly back over to you. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth. She extended her hand to you, differently than she had before, differently than she had the first night she offered you a dance. You took it and she helped you stand. You looked down at her, head slightly cocked in wait.

     You felt how close she was to you suddenly, and you tried your hardest to control your heartbeat but it was so hard when you could feel the heat of her breath, the heat of her body, and you were so close to touching and-. In an instant her lips were on yours. Her hand had gently snaked up your neck to card through your hair. Your hands made their way to her hips, slowly pulling her closer. It was soft at first but quickly it turned hungry, her teeth catching your lip and her tongue running across it. You hummed, quietly and breathy; one of your hands tentatively reaching further down to grab her rear, trying to bring her as close as you could. You'd been wanting this for so long it was almost second nature.

     You don't even remember the shedding of clothes, they fell off like dead skin and it felt just as natural. Hands and lips were everywhere, and life moved so slowly. The air was thick and gasps and moans filled the spaces. Her mattress that you'd eventually found (stumbled to) was so padded with memory foam that it didn't make a noise despite all your squirming. You discovered that your name wasn't as bad as you had previously believed, especially when it was being chanted from her mouth. When all was said and done you reluctantly willed yourself to collect your belongings and see your way out, knowing how these things go.

     Rose opens a bleary eye.

     "Stay," she demands quietly, almost asking really, hope evident in her voice. You turn around and allow her a small grin, and you get back into bed with her, elated that it wasn't just a _thing_. You nestle close to her and take her face in your hands, kissing her lips again. You move to kiss her forehead, then put yours against it and close your eyes. You trace patterns up and down her side, the words you want to say stuck in your throat.

     "Kanaya," she starts before you can muster up courage to speak, pulling herself away some, "I am sorry it's taken me this long to - in a fucked up way let you know me. I, admittedly, do have a trust issue," she paused, you waited. "You've never pressured me like anyone else has. I found myself being curious about you, but I could not for the life of me figure out how to communicate my interests," she hurriedly spits out her words like stale gum.

     "I did not bring you here with the intent of," she pauses, motioning to you, "this. Though I am not dissatisfied with the turnout," Rose grins, looking you over and stroking your hair. "I planned on getting to know you, actually," she finishes slower, darting her eyes away in a fit of timidness.

     "I'm Kanaya Maryam," you interject, "My favorite color is jade green, I am obsessed with all things fashion, and I particularly think you are quite intriguing," you kiss her forehead. "Your turn," you encourage.

     "I am Rose Lalonde, my favorite color is a mashup of pink and lavender, I obsess over violin, and I particularly want to know everything about you," she lists, looking straight into your eyes. You find it endearing that her eye color is similar to her favorite color, abnormal, but you love it. Your face stretches widely with your smile, blush rising to your cheeks.

     "Do you have any siblings?" You play it off. She nods.

     "A brother, his name is Dave. Do you have siblings?" You shake your head no.

     "What do you do for a living?"

     You stay up all night, whispering for no reason. Your fingers are laced when you both finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm gonna put up on here, and I'm really proud of it. I hope you enjoyed the lesbians as much as I did


End file.
